


Il Gioco dei Sensi

by Graffias



Series: Citrus Taste [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La migliore amica di Tess sta nuovamente minacciando il suicidio per un problema di cuore e lei, per distoglierla da un'azione così drastica, decide di proporle una breve vacanza nei pressi di un bosco per provare a distrarla e a rilassarsi.<br/>Le due non sanno però che il bosco in questione ha naso, orecchi, bocca e soprattutto occhi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Gioco dei Sensi

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it 23-11-2008.

Tess non era poi così legata a Cassandra, provava per lei il tipo d'affetto che si può nutrire verso la classica amica rompipalle e melodrammatica che si conosce da una vita, ma una piccolissima parte di lei non riusciva a non lasciarla nel proprio nefandissimo brodo.  
Alle volte si ritrovava a pensare che le origini di tale comportamento teatrale fossero da cercare proprio nel nome dell’amica: _Cassandra_.  
Una ragazza con quel nome come avrebbe mai potuto essere? Una profeta pessimista di sciagure inascoltate? Una che richiama a sé la sfiga da sola? Ma soprattutto, perché sua madre l'aveva chiamata _così_?  
La mattina precedente, mentre era ancora a letto dopo una notte passata per metà in preda all'insonnia, Cassandra l'aveva chiamata in lacrime, svegliandola. Aveva risposto al cellulare con la voce impastata dal sonno, e dall'altro capo l'amica aveva singhiozzato il solito " _Mi serve un veleno! Dammi un veleno! Non posso più vivere adesso!_ "  
Per quanto il suo cervello fosse ancora mezzo addormentato, era riuscito a partorire la bellissima idea di far finta che fosse caduta la linea subito dopo la drammatica richiesta di veleno. Aveva richiuso la chiamata mettendo la testa sotto al cuscino, ma non aveva pensato di togliere la suoneria: Cassandra l'aveva richiamata subito.  
Non aveva risposto, e appena terminata la chiamata aveva tolto subito la suoneria e chiuso il cellulare nel cassetto del comodino.  
Aveva dimenticato però di togliere la vibrazione.  
Cassandra l'aveva richiamata nuovamente facendo tremare tutto il comodino.  
Con la testa ancora sotto il cuscino aveva imprecato e battuto i pugni sul materasso per poi alla fine rispondere.  
\- Scusa, Cassie, mi è caduta la linea e non ho abbastanza credito per chiamare... -  
\- L'avevo intuito, per questo ti ho richiamato io. - aveva detto tirando su col naso. - Frank ieri sera mi ha lasciata! Ha detto che non stavo investendo molto nella nostra relazione! _Io_! Lui per me era tutta la mia vita, cosa farò adesso?! -  
Tess aveva provato a ricordare se da qualche parte nel suo appartamento avesse conservato del veleno per topi da regalarle, ma subito dopo aveva ricordato anche che nessuna delle dive che Cassie adorava si era uccisa con del veleno per topi: era roba troppo da _plebei_ , non avrebbe mai accettato l'offerta. Peccato.  
L'aveva lasciata sfogarsi, aveva riascoltato per l'ennesima volta da quando la conosceva la solita solfa sul _filo rosso del destino_ e _l'essere una geisha per un uomo_ (l'aveva ascoltata sonnecchiando, ovviamente), e alla fine le aveva proposto quella vacanza.  
\- Cassie, tesoro, perché non vai nella casa in montagna dei tuoi per un po'? Fai qualche passeggiata solitaria nel bosco, - " _e cerchi un ramo solido per impiccarti..._ " aveva aggiunto mentalmente. - e ti rilassi respirando aria buona e i profumi malinconici e poetici dell'autunno. -  
\- Non lo so, Tess, non lo so! È una buona idea, ma non voglio andarci da sola, io _non so stare da sola_ , lo sai! Vieni anche tu! -  
Aveva rivolto uno sguardo apatico al soffitto, lo stesso che ora stava rivolgendo fisso alla strada guidando, e aveva accettato.  
Per tutto il viaggio l'amica la stressò raccontandole degli aneddoti pieni di melassa su lei e Frank insieme, paragonando ogni minimo dettaglio a delle scene di vecchi film che lei adorava e concludendo il tutto col monotono " _Morirò sola!_ ". Per giunta l'aveva costretta ad ascoltare a ripetizione tutte le canzoni d'amore che amava, e che Tess odiava, ricordando ulteriori pittoreschi episodi, e dimenticando che quelle erano le stesse canzoni che riteneva sembrassero scritte apposta anche per tutte le sue storie d'amore precedenti.  
I ricordi di ogni storia che Cassie aveva avuto erano legati sempre alle stesse canzoni, agli stessi film, agli stessi libri e agli stessi posti, e si concludevano sempre nello stesso modo: la ricerca di un veleno raro e _nobile_.  
Arrivate davanti alla graziosa casetta finalmente Tess poté spegnere l'autoradio e, mentre lei si stiracchiava, l'amica scese immediatamente dall'auto correndo in veranda.  
\- Qui - disse indicando il posto. - scriverò le mie nuove poesie! Del resto le pene d'amore sono la miglior ispirazione! -  
Se c'era una cosa che la povera ragazza aveva imparato a fare da quando conosceva Cassie era appunto odiare le poesie.  
Sospirò e scese a prendere i borsoni dal portabagagli.  
\- Meglio sbrigarci a dare una pulita, allora. - l’incoraggiò, sperando che fosse già sulla buona strada per riprendersi. - Così dopo potrai completamente dedicarti alle tue introspezioni! - Cassi annuì convinta.  
In fondo bastava poco per farla felice.

\---000---  


  
Fatte le pulizie e pranzato, Tess lasciò Cassie alle sue poesie sulla sedia a dondolo in veranda, e presa la macchina fotografica, decise di concedersi una lunga passeggiata per il bosco.  
Il bosco era perlopiù formato da sempreverdi aghifoglia, e disseminato da dei cespugli bassi sotto cui crescevano funghi. Era attraversato da un piccolo torrente, lungo cui le rocce erano coperte di muschio; sembrava proprio un piccolo angolo di una scenografia da fiaba.  
Camminando lentamente e provando a non perdersi, iniziò a scattare delle macro a tutte le piccole cose che attiravano la sua attenzione. Il vero motivo per cui aveva accettato di seguire Cassie era stato proprio quello di poter scattare tutte le foto che voleva, osservando attraverso l'occhio impunito dell'obiettivo tutte le minuzie della vita del bosco e del sottobosco.  
Scattò foto a delle famigliole di funghi dalle strane forme, a delle lumache che lentamente risalivano dei rami, e a delle gemme prossime alla fioritura, ed infine rivolse il suo sguardo in alto, verso il sole nascosto dai rami.  
Quasi le girò la testa: si perse nell'intreccio di rami che producevano giochi di luce ed ombre, e chiuse gli occhi tuffandosi per un attimo nei rumori e odori del bosco.  
Respirò a fondo il profumo degli alberi, e si ritrovò a tossire perché le arrivò sorprendentemente forte alle narici, quasi si fosse misteriosamente e improvvisamente condensato, offrendosi a lei in un sol colpo. Riaprì gli occhi, e osservò ancora per un attimo ferma la quiete del bosco; il suo sguardo si perse fissando uno scricciolo su un ramo, e sorrise intenerita quando lo vide spiccare il volo.  
Fu strano, stranissimo, sentì un brivido improvviso percorrerla dalla testa ai piedi, per poi tornare indietro fermandosi sul ventre.  
Dopo essersi stretta nelle spalle si guardò intorno perplessa: ebbe la netta sensazione di essere stata spiata, come se qualcuno avesse visto qualcosa di lei che non doveva vedere, ma non sapeva dire _cosa_ non avrebbe dovuto vedere.  
Pensierosa tornò indietro verso la casa: concluse che forse era stata solo suggestione.  
Prima di entrare vide dalle finestre che Cassie stava trafficando sui fornelli: doveva essere alle prese con una delle sue deleterie tisane dagli strani accostamenti di sapore.  
\- Ho fatto la tisana, ne vuoi un po'? - le domandò  
\- Grazie, Cassie, ma preferisco prepararmi un po' di cioccolata calda. -  
\- Va bene. - assentì vagamente delusa; Tess scosse la testa senza farsi vedere, e andò a posare la giacca e la macchina fotografica. 

\---000---  


  
Ormai era calata la sera, e avvolta nel pigiama e in una coperta di pile, Tess leggeva un libro.  
Era abbastanza assorta, solo ogni tanto lanciava un'occhiata all'amica al suo fianco, che continuava a scrivere ora tirando su col naso, ora mandando giù sorsi d’infuso di valeriana.  
Alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò esasperata.  
\- Cassie, io adesso vorrei dormire: domani voglio alzarmi presto per fare delle foto particolari, vuoi farmi compagnia? -  
\- Uh, Frank si alzava sempre presto: diceva che non voleva perdersi il sole del mattino e io lo seguivo... - e assottigliò le labbra in una smorfia a metà strada fra il broncio e il dolore.  
\- Vieni con me o no? - incalzò seccata.  
\- No, preferisco dormire fino a tardi. -  
\- Come vuoi. -  
Posò il libro sul comodino, e l'amica si alzò per andare nella propria stanza.  
\- Buonanotte Tess. -  
\- 'Notte Cassie. -  
Spense la luce, si raggomitolò sotto le coperte, e sperò che l'insonnia quella notte non le facesse visita. 

\---000---  


  
C'era buio.  
Era immersa nel buio. Non vedeva niente.  
Sospesa, ma non capiva bene se fosse ferma.  
Aveva l'impressione che niente la reggesse, _strano_ , eppure si sentiva confortata, da cosa non sapeva dirlo. Non capiva nemmeno se fosse sdraiata o verticale.  
Non era nuda, non poteva vedersi però lo percepiva. No, non era nuda, ma era come se lo fosse: si sentiva come avvolta in più strati di velo impalpabile che non le davano assolutamente fastidio.  
E poi una voce maschile sensuale e profonda al suo orecchio.  
\- Cos'hai sentito oggi nel bosco? – le chiese.  
\- Non lo so... molte cose... Cosa intendi di preciso? - le era sembrato naturale rispondere.  
\- Quando hai chiuso gli occhi, cos'hai sentito? - parlava vicinissimo al suo orecchio, a voce bassa.  
\- Uhm... Ho sentito il profumo dei sempreverde, ma mi è arrivato troppo forte, intenso, e mi sono sentita quasi soffocare. -  
\- Ed è stato bello? -  
\- Soffocare? - ironizzò alzando un sopracciglio; lo sentì sorridere contro il suo orecchio, un leggero sbuffo.  
\- Voglio dire, sentire quel profumo com'è stato? - per quanto sentisse appena il suo respiro non la stava nemmeno sfiorando.  
\- Mi piace il profumo degli aghifoglia, ma ripeto: forse era troppo forte, ho tossito. -  
\- _Volevo_ che tu sentissi quel profumo esattamente così forte. -  
\- Volevi? -  
\- Sì, volevo che ti entrasse nelle narici con forza, arrivando nei tuoi polmoni invadendoti, per poi finire nel tuo sangue, nelle tue vene. -  
\- Detto così suona inquietante! - sorrise Tess, provando a nascondere il proprio turbamento.  
\- Volevo entrare dentro di te, percorrere tutte le tue vene come fossero strade del tuo essere, vedere se c'era qualcosa che mi piacesse e sentire che effetto potesse farti il mio odore. -  
\- Ho tossito - ribadì perplessa. - mi ha soffocato, dato alla testa. -  
\- Lo speravo. -  
\- Certo che sei strano! Chi sei? -  
\- Non ha importanza. -  
\- Ma stiamo parlando, vorrei sapere almeno il tuo nome! - protestò ridendo isterica, era una situazione davvero assurda.  
\- Quando ti ho vista, il tuo nome per me non ha avuto alcuna importanza. -  
\- E cos'ha avuto importanza? -  
\- L'istinto di averti. -  
Deglutì, ulteriormente turbata, ma allo stesso tempo sentì di nuovo quel brivido che aveva avvertito nel bosco.  
\- Hai paura? - le domandò, forse sorridendo.  
\- Beh sì, e penso che sia anche normale! - si ribellò.  
\- Ma non devi avere paura: stiamo solo giocando... -  
\- E che razza di gioco è? -  
\- _Il Gioco dei Sensi_ , lo conosci? - Tess scosse la testa in segno di diniego. - Non c'è problema, anzi, così sarà ancora più bello per te! -  
Ci fu una piccola pausa, in cui la ragazza ebbe l'istinto di muoversi per riuscire almeno a toccarlo, ma stranamente restò ferma: il suo corpo era come assopito.  
\- Prima l' _Olfatto_... - le sussurrò, e subito sentì di nuovo l'ondata intensa di profumo di conifere. Si sentì inebriata, confusa e soffocata; provò a muovere la testa per scrollarsi, ma la sentì pesante.  
\- ...ora l' _Udito_... – continuò lui.  
Fu come se la voce di lui si facesse improvvisamente lontana, e non sentì più il suo respiro sul collo. Per prima cosa udì lo stormire delle fronde, all'inizio lento poi più forte, e le sembrò quasi di sentire il vento sulla pelle, rabbrividì. Poi sentì il cinguettio degli uccellini, e dei passi, dei piedi che pestavano rametti e sfioravano cespugli, ed infine sentì un ruscello mormorare.  
Il dolce rumore dell'acqua la cullò sensualmente fino a quando lui non tornò a parlare al suo orecchio.  
\- Puoi ascoltarmi adesso? -  
\- Sì. - si ritrovò a rispondere.  
\- Voglio che tu ricordi sempre bene il mio odore e la mia voce, lo farai? -  
\- Sì. - rispose ancora.  
\- Posso tenerti un po' con me? -  
\- Sì. - qualsiasi cosa, sentiva che poteva chiederle _qualsiasi cosa_.  
\- Voglio averti, piccola, ma non adesso, non ora... - e le soffio piano in un orecchio.  
Rabbrividì e sbarrò gli occhi: dalle persiane filtrava il sole del primo mattino; guardò che ore fossero, scoprendo così che si era svegliata giusto cinque minuti prima che suonasse la sveglia.  
Inspirò a fondo, si rigirò volgendo la testa al soffitto, _che strano sogno_. Si voltò a guardare la lancetta dei secondi muoversi ticchettando, fino a quando la sveglia non suonò.  
Si lavò e si vestì perplessa, sentiva uno strano ed inspiegabile torpore addosso, e si preparò la colazione muovendosi come un automa; più tardi non ricordò nemmeno come avesse fatto a fare colazione.  
Presa la macchina fotografica, si avviò contenta a fare una cosa che voleva fare da tanto: fotografare le gocce di rugiada nel bosco.  
Camminò per un lungo tratto annusando di tanto in tanto qualche rametto o fiore sbocciato, o fermandosi ad osservare qualche uccellino cinguettare saltellando allegramente di ramo in ramo.  
Arrivata forse nel cuore del bosco, prese la macchina fotografica e iniziò a cercare con cura delle gocce di rugiada che penzolassero dalle foglie, indecise sul cadere o meno.  
Ne adocchiò una e, stringendo le labbra in modo inconsapevole, si mise a cercare la giusta inquadratura: la luce del sole che attraversava indenne mille rami, faceva risplendere la goccia come puro cristallo; all'interno di essa risplendeva riflesso e deformato il verde intenso ed eterno del bosco, una piccola magia naturale.  
Scattò molte foto in preda all'euforia, poi decise di raccogliere qualche fungo per il pranzo, visto che sapeva riconoscere quelli buoni.  
Tornata a casa con un buon raccolto, cominciò a pulire e tagliuzzare i funghi canticchiando, mentre il sole attraverso la finestra inondava il piano di lavoro.  
Cassie entrò in cucina stropicciandosi gli occhi.  
\- Buongiorno Cassie, dormito bene? – la salutò, mettendo il tegame con i funghi sul fuoco.  
\- Buongiorno a te! - sbadigliò. - Sembri di buon umore: hai fatto tante belle foto? -  
\- Uhm-uhm! - annuì stringendo le labbra. - Ho raccolto anche dei funghi, così ti coccolo un po' con le mie famose tagliatelle ai funghi! -  
\- Che bello! – gridò, correndo da lei ed abbracciandola da dietro per scoccarle un bacio sulla guancia. - Grazie! -  
\- Di niente! - rispose alzando le spalle e sorridendo.  
Si sentiva davvero di buon umore, come se l'intero bosco avesse riversato in lei la sua forza di eterno colore e fiorire.  
Nessuna delle due notò che fuori dalle finestre gli alberi avevano iniziato lentamente a lasciar sgocciolare della resina lucente. 

\---000---  


  
Cassie sembrava più tranquilla rispetto al primo giorno, forse stare lontana da amici e parenti che di sicuro le avrebbero fatto pressione per sapere i particolari della rottura (consapevoli delle risate che avrebbero potuto farsi alla sue spalle) le stava facendo davvero bene.  
Altro buon segno, quella sera, era stata l'accettazione di un banale tè alla vaniglia fatto da Tess, rispetto ad un qualsiasi altro intruglio che si era portata dietro.  
Era molto lanciata nella stesura della sua nuova raccolta di poesie, " _L'amour et le fil rouge_ " o qualcosa di simile: Tess aveva imparato a disconoscere il francese da quando Cassie ne abusava.  
Era quasi notte, e l'amica se ne stava accantucciata ai piedi del suo letto a scrivere, sospirando di tanto in tanto. Tess stava continuando a leggere il libro della sera precedente, e ogni tanto la ragazza l'interrompeva bruscamente, leggendole qualche verso di cui andava particolarmente fiera: si limitava ad assentire con aria condiscendente, evitando di bere il suo tè proprio mentre quella stava proclamando i suoi versi più _toccanti_ , o avrebbe rischiato che le andasse di traverso, altrimenti.  
Verso la mezzanotte si ritrovarono entrambe a stiracchiarsi indolenzite, e si diedero la buonanotte.  
Rigirandosi nel letto la ragazza si chiese se anche quella notte avrebbe fatto un sogno strano. 

\---000---  


  
Di nuovo buio.  
Era nuovamente immersa nel buio, cieca, sospesa e vestita di veli impalpabili.  
\- Dove sei? - chiese al nulla, stranamente sicura che lui fosse lì vicino.  
\- Sono qui, per giocare di nuovo insieme! - le rispose maliziosamente all'orecchio.  
\- Stasera cosa farai? - domandò curiosa.  
\- Rifletti: _Olfatto_ , _Udito_... - l'invitò a continuare.  
\- Stasera _Tatto_? _Gusto_? _Vista_ \- Per la _Vista_ c'è tempo, - lo sentì sorridere. - stasera giocherò altre carte. Ti ricordi del mio profumo? -  
\- Sì. -  
\- Vuoi sentirlo di nuovo? -  
\- Sì. - rispose decisa, leccandosi le labbra.  
Immediatamente sentì l'odore intenso dei sempreverde, e a poco a poco vi si unì un altro odore: quello dei frutti di bosco.  
\- Sento odore di frutti di bosco... - commentò sorpresa.  
\- Sicura? - sembrava divertito.  
\- Abbastanza. - dove voleva arrivare?  
\- _Olfatto_ , _Udito_ , _Gusto_... - e detto questo le poggiò delicatamente qualcosa sulle labbra.  
L'odore di frutti di bosco si fece più forte, e della consistenza di cosa lui le stava premendo piano sulla bocca, intuì che si trattasse di un frutto. Dischiuse le labbra, lasciando che lui l'imboccasse con cura; assaporò il frutto cogliendone il sapore dolce e acidulo.  
\- Ti piace? - le domandò.  
\- Sì, è molto buono! -  
\- Tieni! - e l'imboccò ancora, senza tuttavia mai sfiorarle le labbra con le dita.  
Sentì il respiro di lui farsi più vicino al suo orecchio.  
\- Tuttavia non è solo questo il mio sapore, sai? -  
Restò un attimo perplessa, poi sentì le labbra di lui sulle sue. Schiuse automaticamente le labbra, e lui la baciò fin troppo lentamente, un bacio lungo, sensuale, _assaporato_. Avrebbe voluto non separarsi mai da quella bocca.  
Dopo quel primo bacio ne seguì subito un altro, e un altro ancora, un susseguirsi di scariche di adrenalina e languore, una crescente voglia e passione, e i baci diventarono sempre più infuocati.  
\- Questo è il _Gusto_. - le sussurrò all'orecchio, per poi assaporare il suo collo con languidi baci.  
Avrebbe voluto accarezzargli il viso e i capelli, e soprattutto vedere il suo volto, ma era tutto così misteriosamente buio nonostante non sentisse alcuna benda sugli occhi, e ciò la frustrava: provò a muovere le mani verso la testa di lui, che le stava ancora baciando il collo. Nulla: qualcosa le bloccò le mani.  
\- Sii paziente! - le disse all'orecchio. - Usa anche tu la bocca... - e avvicinò di nuovo la bocca alla sua.  
Si baciarono ancora, e lui si staccò appena dalle sue labbra per permetterle di baciargli il viso, il collo, di sentire il sapore della sua pelle.  
C'era fuoco impetuoso adesso nelle sue vene.  
\- E adesso dimmi - le disse fra un bacio e l'altro. - _Olfatto_ , _Udito_ , _Gusto_...? -  
\- _Tatto_. - concluse sicura, quasi gemendo.  
Sentì subito le mani di lui scorrerle lungo i fianchi lentamente, sulla pelle nuda, sotto i veli, per poi alla fine fermarsi sui seni, stringendoli delicatamente. Gemette.  
Le sue mani erano finalmente libere: corsero a cercare di toccare il volto di chi le stava togliendo il respiro.  
Scoprì una pelle morbida e giovane, un viso glabro e dei capelli corti e folti; le orecchie le sembrarono piccole, e ne baciò i lobi. Baciò ogni cosa che la sua bocca riuscì a trovare, mentre le mani gli toccavano il viso: le guance, il mento, la fronte e poi di nuovo le labbra. Labbra piene, morbide.  
Le mani di lui la palpavano sensualmente, seguendo le curve del suo corpo senza distaccarsi per un solo attimo; lei faceva lo stesso con lui.  
Gli accarezzò il torace, scoprendo che indossava una camicia sbottonata; ne approfittò per esplorare in lungo e in largo il petto e le spalle. Toccò muscoli tonici e spalle larghe, e le sue labbra si posarono su una spalla per baciarla.  
Infine lo sentì su di sé, sdraiato su di lei, e diventarono un unico movimento confuso, un'unica mano in ansiosa ricerca di più pelle da toccare.  
Sentì il respiro affannato di lui confondersi col suo, quasi protestò gemendo quando lo sentì separarsi dal suo corpo.  
\- Non ancora, - mormorò lui. - non abbiamo ancora finito, manca solo una cosa. -  
\- La _Vista_! - fu quasi un singhiozzo. - Lasciati vedere, ti prego! -  
\- Non qui, - le accarezzò il viso e i capelli. - deve essere reale. Cercami, cercami fra gli alberi! -  
\- Ma come farò a riconoscerti? - gemette esasperata.  
\- Non temere, mi riconoscerai subito: ti basteranno i miei occhi! –  
La baciò ancora una volta con impeto e passione, fino a quando non si svegliò.  
Era accaldata, eccitata, nervosa perché incompleta, _non finita_.  
Calciò via le coperte e corse in bagno. Si lavò il viso con l'acqua gelata, rabbrividì, e si guardò allo specchio ancora col volto grondante acqua.  
Cosa stava succedendo? Cosa _le stava_ succedendo?  
Fuori dalla finestra, sull'albero più vicino alla casa, il ramo che pendeva verso la sua camera era quasi interamente ricoperto di resina. 

\---000---  


  
Per tutta la giornata i suoi gesti erano stati nervosi, meccanici, distratti. Spesso le mani le tremavano, e non riusciva a concentrarsi su quel che le diceva Cassie quel tanto da far finta, come al solito, di ascoltarla.  
\- Che succede, Tess? - le chiese l'amica. - Sei strana, ieri eri così entusiasta! -  
\- Non so, sarà uno sbalzo d'umore... gli ormoni... Boh! Esco un attimo fuori! – concluse, indicando la porta.  
Uscì in veranda; mise le mani sulla ringhiera, stringendola fino a farsi male, e fissò il bosco respirando forte.  
Il bosco la stava osservando, ne era sicura, il bosco la stava _aspettando_. Decise.  
Corse a perdifiato fra gli alberi, forse per chilometri, fino a quando non capì di essere arrivata forse al centro del bosco.  
Si guardò intorno lanciando occhiate in ogni direzione, sia in basso sia in alto.  
\- Dove sei? - urlò. - Per favore, dimostrami che non sono diventata pazza! -  
Sentì dei passi alle sue spalle, si voltò. E lo vide.  
I suoi occhi erano grandi, stupendi, ed erano dello stesso colore del bosco: verdi.  
La guardava dolcemente con una mano poggiata ad un albero; vestiva leggero, la sua carnagione era appena abbronzata, e i suoi capelli erano bruni. Era bellissimo oltre ogni previsione.  
Aprì le braccia verso di lei, e istintivamente gli corse incontro, stringendolo forte e baciandolo con foga.  
La spinse contro un albero schiacciandola contro il suo corpo.  
\- Sapevo che saresti venuta! - le disse infilando le mani sotto i suoi vestiti.  
\- Non potevo non venire! Non potevo non cercarti! – ribatté, per poi riprendere subito dopo a baciarlo e toccarlo.  
Le sollevò il mento con un dito, e con una leggera pressione la costrinse ad alzare il volto verso il cielo, circondandole piano il collo con una mano.  
Le dita abili di lui le slacciarono i jeans e s'insinuarono lentamente sotto gli slip, fino ad entrare dentro di lei fredde, procurandole ondate di piacere riscaldandosi.  
Con le dita provò alla cieca a sfiorargli il viso; quando lo trovò percorse il suo profilo fino ad accarezzargli le labbra, che si chiusero al loro passaggio per baciargliele.  
Gemette sempre più forte, guardando i rami degli alberi muoversi dolcemente seguendo il ritmo del vento; sembrava che potessero coprire ogni cosa e nascondere al mondo intero quel momento di pura lussuria che stava vivendo. Quegli alberi la stavano _accogliendo_.  
Quando il piacere fu tale da non riuscire più a reggersi in piedi, lui le riabbottonò velocemente i jeans, e la prese per mano.  
\- Seguimi. - le disse semplicemente.  
Iniziarono a correre, lo seguì tenendolo per mano: era una sensazione bellissima, le sembrava di volare a pochi centimetri da terra, e sentiva la mano di lui forte e sicura.  
La condusse all'interno di una grotta che non aveva mai visto prima, anzi, era quasi sicura del fatto che prima non ci fosse, ma decise di non prestarvi troppa attenzione.  
L'ingresso era stretto, bastava giusto per il passaggio di due persone, ma dopo molto camminare in fondo si rivelò ampia come un salone.  
Era illuminata a giorno da moltissime torce, e al centro della parete rocciosa frontale sgorgava una cascata che ricadeva in un piccolo lago cristallino; tutt'intorno crescevano edere e rampicanti. Era magnifico.  
Le sorrise, un sorriso furbo; la prese per mano, strascinandola in acqua con lui, vestiti.  
Si ritrovarono a ridere esaltati, a schizzarsi l'un l'altra per poi abbracciarsi forte e baciarsi in apnea.  
Quando riemersero lui la strinse a sé stringendole le mani sui fianchi.  
\- Adesso. - le disse leccandole il collo. - Adesso possiamo. - e le afferrò con forza la maglietta, tirandola su per toglierla.  
Si spogliarono l'un l'altra senza smettere di guardarsi negli occhi quando non si baciavano. I loro vestiti galleggiarono placidi sull'acqua disperdendosi.  
Strinse le gambe attorno ai fianchi di lui, gli mise le mani sulle spalle. Si guardarono a lungo negli occhi, ansanti, prima che lui entrasse senza preavviso dentro di lei.  
Fu un piacere intenso come il profumo del bosco, impetuoso come la cascata, puro come l'acqua del lago e semplicemente sconvolgente. Quando arrivò al culmine si lasciarono cullare a lungo stretti nell'acqua, quasi lasciandosi trasportare fino alla riva.  
Uscirono dal lago tenendosi per mano. Si accorse di non sentire freddo, e l'unica cosa di cui si rese realmente conto fu la fiamma che ardeva ancora negli occhi verdi di lui: la spinse a sdraiarsi a terra, e fu ancora fra le sue gambe.  
E ancora.  
E ancora.  
E poi ancora di nuovo, fra sospiri, gemiti e grida. Lingua sulla pelle, bocca contro bocca, pelle sulla pelle. Bocca su ogni minima parte del proprio corpo e infinite richieste di non smettere e farlo ancora. O almeno fino a quando dopo ore, o forse chissà, giorni, stremata non lasciò che il sonno prendesse il sopravvento. 

\---000---  


  
Qualcuno la stava scuotendo debolmente.  
\- Tess? Tess, tesoro! Svegliati! -  
Aprì un occhio aggrottando la fronte, e si ritrovò davanti il volto preoccupato di Cassie, inginocchiata davanti a lei.  
\- Oh, meno male! - sospirò sollevata l'amica. - Non riuscivo a svegliarti, ero preoccupata! -  
Tess si sollevò puntellandosi sui gomiti; si guardò intorno perplessa e stranamente ansiosa: era seduta sulla sedia a dondolo in veranda, avvolta nella sua coperta di pile.  
\- Ti sei addormentata in veranda! - la rimproverò Cassie. - Poteva prenderti un accidenti! Cosa ti è venuto in mente? Non potevi rientrare in casa al primo cenno di sonnolenza? -  
\- Io... non lo so Tess, non ricordo nemmeno come mi sono addormentata, effettivamente... – constatò, guardandosi dubbiosa le mani.  
\- Beh, stai bene però? Altrimenti il primo turno di guida fino a casa lo faccio io! -  
\- Sì, mi sa che è meglio, scusami! - e si grattò la testa confusa.  
\- Non fa niente! L'importante è che tu stia bene! Su - si alzò da terra. - aiutami a mettere i borsoni nel portabagagli! -  
\- Sì! - inspirò a fondo, si alzò dalla sedia a dondolo.  
Mentre sistemavano i bagagli e rimettevano le sedie a dondolo dentro casa, si chiese se fosse stato tutto un lungo, fantastico ed eccitante sogno.  
Eppure si sentiva appagata, ancora calda, _scarica_.  
Cassie dal canto suo stava benone: sintonizzò subito l'autoradio su qualcosa che potessero cantare in coro stonando di proposito. Fino alla prossima drammatica storia d'amore, e fino al prossimo proposito di suicidio, sarebbe stata una persona _quasi_ gradevole, forse anche _quasi normale_.  
Tess sospirò, fissando nello specchietto retrovisore la casa farsi sempre più lontana. 

\---000---  


  
Seduto sul ramo dell'albero più alto e vecchio del bosco, lui osservava l'auto con dentro _La Ragazza Scelta_ allontanarsi dal bosco.  
Diede delle pacche affettuose al tronco.  
\- Comunque è fatta fratello, - disse sorridendo all'albero. - l'umana ci ha fatto dono di un pizzico della sua fertilità! -  
Il bosco per crescere aveva bisogno dell'energia fertile di una donna umana dispersa nelle acque del Sacro Lago; lui doveva solo scegliere di tanto in tanto l'umana giusta e adescarla.  
\- Spero che torni, però - mormorò poggiando il mento su una mano. - mi è particolarmente piaciuta, sai? I tuoi compagni hanno pianto con me fino a quando non l'ho avuta.  
Peccato aver dovuto lasciarla andare via così presto... -

 

\- **Fine** -  


**Note finali, varie ed eventuali** :

\- Ho deciso di far svolgere i fatti in un bosco di sempreverdi proprio per far risaltare il prompt (Forest Green); per chi non lo sapesse: sempreverdi sono quelle piante le cui foglie non cadono durante le stagioni fredde, non restano mai spoglie.  
In particolare ho usato le conifere/aghifoglia. Le conifere sono quelle piante i cui semi sono racchiusi in dei coni, gli aghifoglia quelle che hanno le foglie lunghe e sottili come aghi (pino, abete...).  
Maggiori info qui, qui e qui

\- Gli alberi producono la resina in seguito a lesioni, stati particolari di stress o proprio spontaneamente. In questa storia la causa è stata lo stress :) (l'ho usata anche per dare un vago tocco inquietante XD)  
Esempio visivo di resina: qui   
Maggiori info: qui

\- Cassandra: nella mitologia greca era una delle sorelle di Paride (colui che rapì Elena facendo scoppiare il pandemonio che si concluse col famoso cavallo, disponibile ora anche come puccioso virus per i nostri pc).  
In tutte le versioni della storia è una profeta di sciagure a cui nessuno crede. Per maggiori info: qui


End file.
